Darkest
by L Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: El gran rey demonio solo estaba aburrido y una tonta apuesta lo obligo a estar en el mundo humano. Pero tal vez encontraria algo que no sabia que estaba buscando. #fictober2019.
1. 1-“It will be fun, trust me”

"Sera divertido, créeme"

Maldito Kuroo y sus estúpidas apuestas.

No sabía en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando le hizo caso a ese molesto azabache. Si bien era cierto que estaba aburrido, pero esto era demasiado. Sin duda era la peor de todas las ideas que le pudo haber dado.¿Quién creería que el Gran Rey Demonio terminaría encerrado en un castillo abandonado en la parte más remota del reino, asustando a un montón de pueblerinos?Suspiro con resignación mientras observaba como corría su última víctima aterrorizada.

¿Es que acaso todos los humanos eran así de tontos?Ni siquiera habíamos podido mostrar en todo su esplendor, en el momento en que escuchaban ruidos extraños y veíamos cosas en movimiento, salíamos corriendo para nunca más regresar. Al principio había sido divertido tener un par de bromas a los humanos, pero había tenido el descaro de confundirlo con un vil fantasma. Aun así, lo dejo pasar y seguir divirtiéndose con ellos. Sin embargo, estos comenzaron a dejar de venir. Los únicos que venían de vez en cuando eran charlatanes que prometían a la gente del pueblo expulsarlo a cambio de dinero. Esos eran los que más detestaba ya que solo querían robar vilmente, ni siquiera estaba interesado en tomar sus almas. Por eso solía darles un escarmiento para que no se atrevan a usarlo para sus intereses. También estaban los del otro tipo; los soldados, quienes no creían en lo sobrenatural, pero iban de todas las formas ya que su deber era cuidar a la gente y eran sirvientes del rey. Con asustarlos un poco era más que suficiente, todos terminan huyendo igual que los demás.

Todo eso comenzaba a ser fastidioso. Tal vez lo mejor era que regresara al infierno y busca algo de diversión por allá. Pero solo imagina el rostro de condescendencia y la sonrisa burlona de Kuroo, la revolución del estómago, además de darle ganas de torturar a alguien. Lanzó un quejido de indignación. Todo tenía que ser una maldita broma ... Bufó enojado, levantándose con determinación. Solo una oportunidad más. Si el próximo humano que llegara no lo entretenía, no esperaría más y regresaría al inframundo. No sin antes sacar su mejor arsenal y torturarlo hasta que esté satisfecho.

Ya habían pasado diez días y ningún humano había aparecido por allí. Nada podia ser peor. Estaba a punto de volverse loco. De buenas a primeras habían dejado de acercarse a su hogar. Si no hizo algo pronto. arrasaría con todo el pueblo sin importarle nada. Ni siquiera que lo persiguieran hasta el inframundo. Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo tratando de calmarse, antes de que destruyera todo el lugar. Fue en ese instante que lo tuvo éxito, una presencia que se dirigió al castillo, pudo sentir como se aproximaba poco a poco. Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios. Así que habían enviado un uno deesos.

Un caballero sagrado.Abrió sus ojos, para observar la figura que se veía frente a las puertas del lugar. Era de cabellos azabache, de complexión mediana. Probablemente era más bajo de estatura que él. Había algo en él que le llamaba la atención, no sabía a ciencia cierta que era. Por ahora lo dejaría quedarse.Tal vez se divertiría un poco.


	2. 2-Just follow me, I know the area

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había llegado el caballero sagrado al castillo. Hasta ese momento no había logrado sacarlo del lugar.

Cada noche solía hacer ruidos, movía cosas de un lado para el otro, pero el hombre ni siquiera se inmutaba y seguía durmiendo. Eso le molestaba, pero aun así no dejaba de hacerlo solo por fastidiar. En algún momento tendría que cansarse e irse. Aunque ese era verdaderamente el problema, ya no veía que tuviera intenciones de largarse pronto.

Por ahora se había conformado con observar su rutina diaria. Solía levantarse muy temprano, con los primeros rayos del sol. Salía del castillo y daba vueltas alrededor de este, algunas veces murmuraba cosas o las anotaba en un polvoriento cuaderno. Luego desayunaba algo de sus provisiones o los restos de la cena anterior. Después continuaba con su inspección, revisando las habitaciones del castillo. En ocasiones dibujaba símbolos en el piso, susurrando alguna especie de conjuro. Una vez que terminaba solía ir a pasear al bosque y no regresaba hasta el anochecer, con alguna presa que había cazado. Cenaba y se ibaa dormir. En realidad, era bastante aburrido. Pero no quería arriesgarse a exponerse ante él.

Si había alguien que pudiera darse cuenta de su verdadera naturaleza, era él. No podía permitir que nadie supiera que el Gran Rey Demonio estaba en el mundo humano, eso provocaría caos entre los humanos y no tenía ganas de empezar otra guerra contra ellos. Debía averiguar qué es lo que el caballero sabia. Entonces se le ocurrió una grandiosa idea, se disfrazaría de campesino y vería qué era lo que estaba tramando.

Una vez que este se alejó lo sufriente, comenzó a seguirlo con su nuevo atuendo. Tenia que ser cuidadoso y no acercarse demasiado hasta estar seguro de que no podía detectar su verdadera esencia. No quería correr ningún riesgo. Luego de varios minutos de caminata, perdió su rastro. Al parecer el caballero estaba tratando de ocultar su presencia. Debía reconocer que era muy astuto, pero trucos como ese no funcionaban con alguien como el. Se concentro un momento y activo su magia de localización. Hasta que detecto una presencia a varios metros de ahí, cerca de un lago. Tenia que ser el. Camino lo más rápido que su condición le permitía, ya que no quería usar magia para teletransportarse y ser detectado por el. Una vez que llego a la orilla del lago, pudo ver una figura recostada en uno de los arboles. Se aproximó con lentitud,preparándose para cualquier situación. Una vez que estuvo a unos pasos de el se dio cuenta de que se encontraba profundamente dormido. Con algo parecido a la curiosidad se acercóy se inclinó sobre el hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro. Pudo ver como su pecho subía y bajaba, al compás de su respiración tranquila. Observo su rostro mas de cerca, notando unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

_"Así que realmente no duermes durante las noches, eh"_ pensó el demonio. Siempre le había molestado que ignorara los ruidos que hacia por las noches. Pero al parecer solo fingía estar dormido. Por eso salía a pasear durante el día, para poder dormir sin tener que preocuparse por que lo molestaran.

Podía sentir su alma. Cálida, valiente, confiable. Tan deliciosa que deseaba poseerla. A duras penas podía contenerse. Verlo en ese estado, tan vulnerable, tan indefenso. Tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre el.

De pronto, el caballero abrió sus ojos, observándole con asombro. No supo que paso, pero no pudo evitar perderse por un instante en esos ojos color olivo que lo miraban. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, como si todo lo demás desapareciera y solo existieran ellos dos. Después de lo le pareció una eternidad, el caballero aparto su mirada. Dirigiéndola hacia la espada que portaba, en ese momento se apartó con rapidez.

—P—por favor, no me hagas nada... —dijo el demonio fingiendo estar asustado— Solo quería saber si estabas bien…

— ¿Quién eres? — dijo el caballero sin apartar su mano de su espada.

—Mi nombre es Oikawa Tooru —contesto el demonio con cautela— Vivo en el pueblo...

—Lamento haberte asustado — se disculpó el caballero, extendiéndole su mano— Soy Iwaizumi Hajime, soy un caballero sagrado. Vine a ocuparme del fantasma del castillo.

—Ya veo— dijo el castaño pensativo— No pensé que fuera un espíritu tan fuerte, que hasta tuvieron que enviar a un caballero para ocuparse de él.

—Tal vez sea porque les ha dado muchos problemas y era más fácil enviar a alguien que esperar a que se resolviera— respondió el caballero rascando su cabello con incomodidad — ¿Has vivido toda tu vida aquí? –pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Si

—Me preguntaba si tu sabrías donde encontrar algunas hierbas.

—Claro — le respondió Oikawa— Solo sígueme, conozco el área.


	3. 3-Now? Now you listen to me?

Otra semana paso y el caballero seguia sin hacer nada. Oikawa seguía encontrándose con él en el lago, pero no lograba sacar nada en claro. Habían platicado de varias cosas y continuaba ayudándolo a recolectar las hierbas que le pedía.

— ¿Sabes? –comenzó a decir Iwaizumi mientras descansaban al pie del lago— Mi maestro solía decirme "Los demonios alguna vez fueron humanos como nosotros, solo que ellos sucumbieron a la oscuridad"…. Todavía me pregunto si tiene razón...

— ¿Realmente crees que haya alguno bueno? –dijo el demonio con una sonrisa.

—No lo sé – contesto el moreno encogiéndose de hombros

—Creo que es bastante irónico que tú digas eso – se rio el castaño—_Tu matas demonios._

—Tienes razón —dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa triste— Supongo que es bastante ingenuo pensar eso…

—Parece ser que es hora de irme— se despidió el de ojos avellana, poniéndose de pie.

—_Lo siento, Oikawa..._—susurró Iwaizumi mientras lo veía alejarse.

*

_Algo estaba mal._

Lo sabía.

No debía de haberse confiado.

Gruño molesto al ver como el caballero dibujaba un circulo de invocación en medio de la sala del castillo.

El moreno se puso de pie en medio del circulo de invocación, comenzado a un decir un conjuro. El demonio apretó los puños con molestia, así que eso era lo que planeaba. Desde un principio sabia que era un demonio. Tenia que hacer algo pronto. Normalmente los círculos de invocación como el que había hecho no funcionaban con demonios de alta categoría, mucho menos con él. Pero corría el riesgo de que algún otro demonio respondiera al llamado y así quedar expuesto. Mordió su labio con fuerza, no tenía otra opción más que aparecer.

—Sal de una vez, Oikawa —grito Iwaizumi— Se lo que eres realmente.

—Supongo que no tiene caso seguir fingiendo —dijo el demonio apareciendo frente a el

En ese momento unas cadenas surgieron del círculo, sujetando sus extremidades, inmovilizándolo.

— ¿Así es como me recibes? — dijo Oikawa con una sonrisa retorcida— Muy mal, Iwa-chan...

—Solo quiero hablar contigo, las cadenas son solo una precaución

— ¿Y por qué habría de creerte?

—Se que no eres malo, no has lastimado a nadie.

—Eso no significa que no lo pueda hacer, podría matarte en este instante y devorar tu alma

—Pero no lo harás

— ¿Como estas tan seguro?

—Porque pudiste hacerlo en todo este tiempo y no lo has hecho

—Tal vez quería que bajaras tu guardia

— Ambos sabemos que tuviste muchas oportunidades para hacerlo, Oikawa. Y no lo hiciste. Solo quiero saber porque estas aquí...

—Tienes razón, Iwa-chan —dijo el Rey Demonio sonriendo amenazante—Pude devorar las almas de esos estúpidos pueblerinos— continúo liberando sus piernas de las cadenas— Pude comerme tu deliciosa alma —siguió mientras rompía las cadenas de sus manos— Pero no quieras engañarme, Hajime. Sé que quieres eliminarme… Eres igual que todos…

Camino lentamente hacia él, destrozando todas las cadenas que surgían frente a él.

—No me obligues a lastimarte –grito Iwaizumi, blandiendo su espada—Solo quiero hablar…

El castaño le arrebato su espada con una mano, sin importar que pudiera lastimarse, lanzándola lejos de ahí. Mientras que con su mano libre lo tomo del cuello, acercándolo, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron frente a frente.

_— ¿Ahora? ¿Ahora quieres escucharme, Iwaizumi?_


End file.
